Au Terrier
by Judorange
Summary: Ron, Harry et Hermione passent les fêtes de fin d'année au Terrier. Ron est fou amoureux d'Hermione, Hermione est folle amoureuse de Ron...mais comment se l'avouer? Fanfic pour les grands romantiques! Beaucoup de chapitres, mais certains sont tous petits
1. Chapter 1

Comme prévu, tout le monde était présent au Terrier pendant les vacances de Noel: la famille Weasley était au complet (sans Percy, toutefois), et Harry et Hermione avaient été invités par Molly en personne.  
- Vous serez bien mieux à la maison que dans ce château plein de courants d'air, avait-t-elle dit.  
Charlie avait obtenu l'autorisation de rentrer chez lui suite à une vilaine blessure faite par un dragon, qui lui donnait des pustules sur la main droite. Fred et George avaient fermé leur boutique, et Bill venait toujours au Terrier à cette période (cette fois, il était accompagné de Fleur).  
- C'est tellement plus gai, exultait Arthur Weasley.

D'ordinaire, nous ne sommes que deux ici.  
- Voire même une seule personne, répliqua Molly. Tu n'es jamais là!  
Arthur haussa les épaules. Il avait été promu au rang de sous-directeur du Département des Mystères, quittant à regret le Détournement de l'Artisanat Moldu. Molly, qui attendait cette promotion depuis longtemps, n'avait pu contenir sa joie: elle s'était empressée d'ajouter deux nouvelles pièces à la maison: une chambre pour Harry et une autre pour Hermione.  
- Il le faut bien, soupira Arthur. Le Département des Mystères est devenu très important depuis le retour de Vous-Savez-Qui. Ils ont besoin de gens de confiance, qui ne risquent pas d'être Mangemorts.  
- S'ils te soumettaient au sortilège de l'Impérium, cela reviendrait au même!  
Arthur coupa court à la discussion.  
- Merci d'être venus, les enfants. C'est un grand plaisir.

Pendant les quelques jours qui précédèrent Noel, une merveilleuse ambiance régnait dans la maison. Harry et Ginny avaient obtenu la bénédiction des parents Weasley (plus qu'heureux d'apprendre la nouvelle) et passaient de longues heures ensemble dans les chambres ou dans les bois environnants. Pendant ce temps, Ron profitait de ses frères et Hermione s'entretenait avec les memebres de l'Ordre qui rendaient souvent visite à Molly et Arthur; sa relation avec Tonks s'était beaucoup approfondie. Elles passaient des heures à parler de tout et de rien.  
Puis arriva le temps des préparatifs: achat des cadeaux, choix du menu, décoration...tout le monde était occupé et Molly y veillait bien.  
Le 23, elle demanda à Ron de dégnomer le jardin. Celui-ci ne s'y attela qu'après avoir recu des menaces de la part de sa mère. Il détestait ça, et les gnomes profitaient de la neige pour attaquer les gêneurs. Après avoir subi une dizaine d'attaque de boules de neige, Ron n'en pouvait plus. Il s'assit en soupirant et regarda sans les voir les créatures qui réintroduisaient le jardin. Il laissa son esprit vagabonder et vit alors celle qui occupait toujours plus ou moins ses pensées, mais très souvent ces derniers temps.  
- Salut Ron, dit-elle.  
- Salut Hermione. Ca va?  
- Plus que toi on dirait!  
Ron sourit. Maintenant qu'elle était près de lui, tout allait bien.  
- Ta chambre te plaît? demanda-t-il avec intérêt.  
- Oh oui, assura Hermione. Elle est très bien. Un peu grande tout de même; je m'y sens un peu seule.  
Ne sachant pas comment prendre les propos de son amie, Ron hocha simplement la tête.  
- Les idées de ma mère...  
- C'est très gentil de sa part, coupa-t-elle. Vraiment.  
Ils se sourirent, puis sentant ses oreilles rougir, Ron reprit ses esprits.  
- J'ai un jardin à dégnomer.  
- Je venais justement t'aider, annonca Hermione. Enfin si tu veux.  
- C'est pas de refus!  
D'un coup de pied, il envoya balader un gnome qui allait sauter sur Hermione.  
- Sale bête.  
Ils se mirent alors au travail, en riant joyeusement.

Une fois le jardin dégnomé, Ron et Hermione rentrèrent, car la nuit était sur le point de tomber et ces temps-ci il valait mieux être à l'abri.  
- Je vais me laver, dit Hermione quand ils furent dans le salon.  
Ron acquiesca d'un signe de tête et la regarda partir. Même les cheveux en bataille et le visage plein de boue, elle était superbe.  
- Magnifique, non? dit une voix railleuse.  
-Je dirais même à tomber! dit une autre.  
Fred et George surgirent devant Ron, qui devint cramoisi à ces propos.  
- Alors, Ron, dit George. Tu es enfin décidé?  
- Décidé à quoi?  
- Ron, soupira Fred. T'es bête ou quoi? Décidé à dire à Hermione tout ce que tu ressens pour elle.  
- C'est une amie, se braqua Ron. Et elle le sait déjà!  
Les jumeaux secouèrent la tête d'un air navré.  
- Tant pis, Ron, reprit Fred. Tu sais mieux que quiconque que c'est une chouette fille, et très jolie en plus. Tous les autres mecs l'ont compris, je ne serais même pas surpris d'apprendre que Malefoy ne refuserait pas une nuit avec elle.  
- C'est ca, rala Ron. Lachez-moi.  
C'est complètement renfrogné qu'il regagna sa chambre, et s'affala sur son lit. Et si ses frères avaient raison? Si, une fois encore, on lui piquait Hermione?  
- Ah, Hermione, si tu savais...

- Debout Ron!  
Harry lui tirait le bras depuis un bout de temps, Ron étant très difficile à réveiller.  
- Debout, il est deux heures de l'après-midi!  
- Quoi? sursauta Ron. J'ai dormi 18h!  
- T'es une vraie marmotte mon vieux.  
Le rouquin se leva, mais se rassit en voyant le regard moqueur de Harry en direction de son short.  
- Et ben...tu as bien cogité cette nuit!  
- Pff...j'en ai marre.  
- Un des rares problèmes masculins, dit Harry. Bon, je vais y aller, ta soeur m'attend. A plus.  
En réalité, Ron en avait assez de nier ses sentiments pour Hermione. Car c'était bien d'elle qu'il rêvait la nuit, le mettant dans de drôles d'états. C'en était trop, il devait lui en parler. Mais quand, ou, comment? La démarche plus que lourde, il se dirigea vers la salle de bains, et se mit sous l'eau froide.


	2. Chapter 2

Lorsque Ron redescendit au salon, Fleur et Charlie étaient occupés à ensorceler de minuscules anges afin de les faire voler. Ils devaient provenir de l'ancien bureau de Mr Weasley, car parfois ils crachaient de petites flammes.  
- Enfin levé! dit Molly en le voyant arriver. Si tu veux manger, va voir s'il reste du gratin de chou-fleur.  
Desespéré à l'idée de manger du gratin, Ron se rendit dans la cuisine et y trouva Bill, George et Ginny assis autour de la table et dégustant un grand plat de friandises.  
- Où sont les autres? demanda-t-il en prenant un Chocogrenouille.  
- Papa est au ministère, répondit Bill. Derniers réglages avant Noel. Harry et Fred sont partis à la boutique des gars.  
- Et Hermione, questionna Ron d'un ton qu'il voulait détaché.  
George le regarda, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il s'apprêta à répondre mais Ginny le devança.  
- Dans sa chambre. Elle a dit qu'elle avait du courrier à rattraper.  
- Ok, dit Ron en machant un Patacitrouille.  
Les mains dans les poches, il regarda par la fenêtre. Il avait encore neigé, mais il n'y avait aucune trace de gnomes, heureusement. Comme il n'avait rien de spécial à faire, il décida de sortir.  
Il marcha longtemps, et en se demandant à qui Hermione pouvait bien écrire, il fit plusieurs fois le tour du propriétaire. Il avait très froid, mais cela lui faisait du bien. Soudain, il ressentit le besoin de se confier, de se confier à Harry. Etait-il rentré?  
Dès qu'il eut poussé la porte d'entrée, il se retrouva nez à nez avec Hermione.  
- Tiens, salut! dit-il.  
- Salut Ron, répondit-elle en souriant. Oh mais tu es gelé!  
Elle posa une de ses mains sur la joue du rouquin qui ferma brièvement les yeux à ce contact. Il n'avait plus vraiment froid à présent. Mais en regardant derrière elle, il vit que Charlie ne s'occupait plus des anges, il les regardait attentivement.  
- Hum, oui bon, balbutia Ron. Je vais me changer.  
Et il bouscula presque Hermione, lançant un regard noir à Charlie qui lui fit un clin d'oeil.  
- J'espère que t'as mal! lâcha-t-il en montrant la main de son frère.

En arrivant devant la chambre de Ginny, il tendit l'oreille. Harry et elle discutaient.  
- Elle m'en parle tout le temps, disait Ginny. Elle est folle de lui et trouve qu'il a un véritable corps d'athlète.  
- Ca c'est le Quidditch, répondit Harry. Moi aussi je suis musclé, non?  
Préférant s'arrêter là, Ron frappa à la porte et entra. Harry et Ginny étaient assis par terre, regardant de vieilles photos. Ron vit avec horreur qu'il y en avait une de lui bébé et tout nu, en train de courir dans le jardin.  
- Harry, dit-il en ignorant la photo, j'aimerais te parler.  
- Je vous laisse, dit Ginny en déposant ses lèvres sur le front de Harry.  
Ron attendit qu'elle eut fermé la porte et qu'elle se soit éloignée, puis s'avança vers la fenêtre. Il voyait Hermione en train de jouer avec Pattenrond. Harry s'avança aussi, et remarquant le regard vague de Ron, il devina pourquoi il était venu. Sentant qu'Harry l'observait, il détourna son regard à contre-coeur et le posa sur les photos.  
- Vous vous amusez bien apparemment?  
- Oui, répondit Harry. Il y en a trop mais elle tient à toutes me les montrer.  
- Mon pauvre.  
Ron ne savait par où commencer. Il ne voulait pas parler des paroles de sa soeur à propos d'Hermione et du corps d'athlète de Krum. D'une part parce qu'Harry croirait qu'il les écoutait, et d'autre par parce que cela lui faisait mal.  
- Tout va bien entre vous?  
- Franchement, oui, dit Harry. Et toi tu vas bien? Tu as l'air préoccupé.  
Préoccupé? Complètement obsédé, oui!  
Je dois te parler d'un truc, Harry. J'en ai besoin.  
- Je t'écoute, assura Harry en se retenant de sourire.  
- Je...commença Ron. Je suis...  
- Fou amoureux d'Hermione, l'aida Harry.  
Le rouquin le regarda avec de grands yeux exorbités. Harry éclata de rire puis se reprit.  
- Ca crève les yeux, Ron! Tout le monde le sait!  
- Génial. Elle aussi?  
- Je n'en sais rien du tout. Je ne lui ai pas vraiment parlé depuis les vacances, il faut demander à Ginny.  
- Ca va pas non? Autant faire un sondage!  
Ron s'affala sur le lit, Harry également. Le sujet était lancé, il fallait continuer et dire tout ce dont il voulait parler avec son meilleur ami.  
- Harry, je pense tout le temps à elle. Je ne suis même pas tranquille la nuit, tu as bien vu ce matin! Elle est toujours dans ma tête.  
Harry écoutait attentivement, Ron ne se confiant pas souvent.  
- J'aimerais vivre avec elle tout ce que tu vis avec Ginny. Vivre un truc fou. Seulement je ne vois pas comment lui dire, d'autant plus qu'elle n'a surement rien à faire de moi.  
- Même si ce n'est que de l'amitié, coupa Harry, Hermione tient beaucoup à toi. Elle ne t'enverra jamais paître.  
Harry avait raison. Mais pourquoi Hermione voudrait-elle d'un type comme lui, boudeur et contestataire? Elle qui était si douce, si cultivée n'avait pas besoin d'un gros rustre.  
- Ecoute Ron, reprit Harry. Je pense que le plus simple c'est de lui en parler au bon moment.  
- Je ne suis pas doué pour ces choses-là. Elle l'a toujours dit, je manque de tact.  
Harry sourit.  
- Elle a raison en plus, continua Ron. A cause de ca, elle est allée voir Krum.  
- C'est lui qui l'a abordée, rectifia Harry. Et justement, ne lui parle pas de Krum. Mais dis-moi, ca fait combien de temps que tu l'aimes?  
- Des années. Mais je ne m'en suis rendu compte qu'il y a 1 an environ. Harry, j'ai peur de regretter, de gâcher notre amitié.  
- Il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi.  
Ron se tourna vers Harry. Savait-il quelque chose? Mais ils furent interrompus par la voix de Mme Weasley:  
- Il est 19h, tout le monde descend dans une heure! Propre et habillé, bien sûr!  
- Bon, soupira Ron. J'y vais.  
Harry lui fit un signe de la main, et Ron sortit. Sa chambre était deux étages plus haut, et il devait traverser le couloir pour reprendre l'escalier. Quand il passa devant la porte d'Hermione, quelque chose attira son regard. C'était une lettre, par terre. Il la prit et lut:

" Hermione,  
A présent, je parle bien ta langue. Je peux te dire ce que je veux en étant sûr d'être compris. Sache que je pense beaucoup à toi en cette période de fêtes, ta présence me manque. Cela fait 3 ans que nous avons dansé ensemble, et avec notre 1er baiser, c'est le meilleur souvenir que j'ai de nous deux. J'espère te revoir bientôt. Joyeuses fêtes.  
Viktor Krum.

Ps: J'espère que tu apprécieras ma photo."

Ron retourna la lettre et faillit s'étrangler: c'était une photo de Krum en train d'exhiber fièrement ses biceps. A vomir. C'est à cet instant qu'Hermione ouvrit la porte et sursauta en le voyant. Il lui tendit la lettre, une lueur démente dans les yeux.  
- Merci, dit Hermione d'une petite voix. Je croyais l'avoir perdue...  
- C'est à lui que tu écrivais?  
Elle le regarda sans comprendre.  
- Tu lui répondais, c'est ca? Tu nous as pourtant toujours assuré n'avoir aucune nouvelle de lui!  
- C'est la 1ere lettre que je recois de lui, Ron, expliqua Hermione confuse.  
Mais Ron ne voulait plus l'entendre, ne voulait plus voir ses yeux implorants. Il partit, en la laissant complètement déconcertée.


	3. Chapter 3

Calme-toi, Ron! C'est Noel!  
Il se répétait ces mots tout en se préparant, mais plus il les disait, plus il regrettait. C'était Noel, et il avait gâché la soirée de son amie. Rongé par les remords, il sortit en hâte de sa chambre et courut presque vers celle d'Hermione. Une fois arrivé, il l'entendit renifler. Pourvu qu'elle n'ait pas pleuré!  
- Hermione, dit-il à travers la porte. Je me suis encore emporté, et je m'excuse. Après tout, c'est ta vie, et c'est Noel. Je suis navré de t'avoir fait pleurer.  
Hermione ouvrit la porte, et il fut surpris de voir qu'elle avait bonne mine.  
- Pourquoi aurai-je pleuré? demanda-t-elle.  
- Euh...bafouilla Ron, rouge écarlate.  
- J'ai cru que j'allais craquer, en effet. Mais je me suis retenue.  
Ron hocha la tête, rouge de honte.  
- J'accepte tes excuses, Ronald. Mais c'est la dernière fois et il va falloir que tu m'expliques un jour pourquoi tu détestes Viktor Krum...  
Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, pensa-t-il. Ca ne va plus tarder.  
-...et sache que ce n'est pas à lui que j'écrivais.  
Ron eut un sourire d'excuse. Puis Hermione sortit de sa chambre, plus belle et sensuelle que jamais dans sa robe de soirée. Ron en eut le souffle coupé et parvint à peine à pronocer quelques mots:  
- Hermione, tu es...absolument magnifique.  
Hermione rosit un peu, puis examina à son tour Ron. Lui aussi était vraiment beau dans son costume, mais elle s'efforca de ne pas paraître trop admirative.  
- On dirait un véritable athlète!  
D'un geste précis, elle rajusta la cravate de Ron qui sourit en entendant ces mots, et lui remit une mèche de cheveux en place.  
ILs restèrent là, à se regarder pendant quelques minutes. Mais Hermione, gênée, brisa le silence.  
- Je pense qu'on nous attend.  
- Je pense aussi. On y va?  
Hermione acquiesca, et prit en riant le bras que lui tendait Ron.

Jamais le Terrier n'avait été aussi beau, notamment le salon. Les anges de Fleur et Charlie volaient gaiement autour de l'immense sapin recouvert d'une neige qui ne fondait pas, tout comme le sol. La pièce était éclairée par des bougies flottantes qui se reformaient après avoir été consumées. Tous les meubles avaient été ôtés, sauf une grande table ronde, où dîneraient les onze convives. Ils étaient tous arrivés, sauf Ron et Hermione.  
- Ah les voilà! annonça Molly en les voyants. Nous allons pouvoir commencer.  
En voyant Hermione, Fred et George lâchèrent un sifflement admiratif, et celle-ci ne put s'empêcher de rougir.  
- Vous êtes tous les deux superbes! dit Fleur.  
Tout le monde approuva.  
- Mais la plus belle femme de la soirée reste ma Mollynette, assura Arthur en lui embrassant la joue.  
- Arthur, voyons! lui dit-elle. Pas devant les enfants! Hum, ne faisons pas refroidir les plats, asseyons-nous.  
Obéissant à Molly, chacun s'assit à la place qui lui était désignée. Les voici, dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre: Harry, Charlie, Hermione, Arthur, Ginny, Fred, Bill, Molly, Ron, George et Fleur. Ron se trouvait loin d'Hermione, tout comme Harry de Ginny, et cela ne leur plaisait guère.  
Pour lancer le dîner, Arthur fit un bref discours:  
- Ce sont des moments comme celui-ci qui vont nous manquer dans les mois à venir. Alors profitons-en, et n'ayons pas peur d'aimer. Joyeux Noel!  
- Joyeux Noel! Reprirent les autres en levant leurs verres.  
Les entrées arrivèrent, toutes plus délicieuses que les précédentes.  
- C'est vraiment délicieux, Mme Weasley, dit Hermione, toute souriante.  
- Merci ma chérie. Mais appelle-moi donc Molly. Bill, n'hésite pas à en reprendre! Charlie tu n'as pas trop mal?  
Ron soupira. Sa mère se surmenait sans arrêt, mais elle ne changerait pour rien au monde. Balayant la table du regard, il aperçut Harry et Ginny qui se faisaient les yeux doux. Inconsciemment, il leva les yeux vers Hermione, en grande discussion avec Charlie et son père. Quelle était belle! Il aimerait passer des heures à la contempler, sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive. Il avait envie de la prendre dans ses bras, de l'embrasser, de lui faire plein de choses plus ou moins décentes. Il était raide dingue d'elle, et chaque regard qu'il lui adressait devait le trahir.

Il passa tout le repas à l'admirer, n'entendant presque pas les rires des autres et la voix de sa mère lui donnant l'ordre de finir son assiette. Après le dessert, de la musique se fit entendre, et plusieurs personnes se mirent à danser. Bill invita Hermione tandis que Ginny dansait avec Charlie. Harry en profita pour se rapprocher de Ron.  
- Alors? Risqua-t-il. Tu en es où?  
- Pas plus avancé que cette après-midi, soupira Ron. J'espérais pourtant que ce soir...  
- La soirée n'est pas finie, mon vieux! Le ressaisit Harry. Ron! Regarde comme elle rayonne, elle est sublime. Et si tu avais vu comment elle te regardait à table!  
- Elle me regardait comme Ronald Weasley, son éternel ami.  
- Ah l'amour rend aveugle, ricana Harry. C'est bien vrai.  
Ils furent interrompus par Ginny qui voulait danser avec son petit ami. Alors Ron se leva, et alla chercher une bouteille de Bièraubeurre dans la cuisine. Il allait la finir quand il sentit une main dans la sienne, et sourit en reconnaissant la voix.  
- Aurai-je le privilège de danser avec vous, mon cher Ronald? Minauda Hermione.  
Il se retourna, et plongea ses yeux dans les siens.  
- Peut-être bien, répondit-il.  
Alors Hermione l'entraîna vers les autres danseurs, en l'occurrence tout le monde sauf Bill,Charlie et Fred, et enroula ses bras autour de son cou. Lui mit les siens sur ses hanches. Jamais ils n'avaient été aussi proches, aussi près l'un de l'autre. Il sentait son parfum, et croyait y discerner de la vanille. Il adorait la vanille.  
- Hermione, lui chuchota-t-il. Tu sens vraiment très bon.  
- Merci, Ron. C'est de la vanille, exprès pour toi.  
A cet instant, la chanson se termina, laissant la place à un rock endiablé sur lequel les jumeaux se mirent à danser comme des fous.  
- Pour moi? demanda Ron très surpris.  
- Comme tout le reste, d'ailleurs, fit-elle en montrant sa robe.  
Puis comme si elle réalisait soudainement la signification de ses paroles, elle l'embrassa sur la joue et partit en coup de vent vers Ginny. Ron n'en revenait pas. Une fille (pas n'importe laquelle, en plus!) s'était faite belle pour lui, dans le but de le séduire? Non, il avait du mal comprendre, voilà tout. Il avait bu trop de Bièraubeurre, aussi. Tout en se caressant la joue, il alla s'asseoir sur une chaise et se refit la scène des milliers de fois.

Au fur et à mesure, on dansait moins, et à partir de 4h du matin, certains, dont Hermione, allèrent se coucher. En passant devant Ron, elle eut un petit sourire timide et lui souhaita bonne nuit.  
A 5h, il ne restait plus que les jumeaux occupés à torturer les anges, alors il décida de regagner sa chambre, sans vraiment savoir s'il était satisfait ou non de la soirée.


	4. Chapter 4

Ron dormit mal cette nuit-là. Ses rêves étaient hantés par Hermione, qui après avoir dansé avec lui, se transformait en horrible serpent et le mordait. Il faisait souvent des rêves étranges ces temps-ci: quelques jours plus tôt il avait rêvé qu'Hermione se transformait en Pansy Parkinson, ou encore qu'elle grossissait à vue d'oeil et atteignait finalement la corpulence de Hagrid. Ainsi Hermione le poursuivait jusque dans ses rêves...  
Alors qu'il se retournait depuis des heures dans son lit, il entendit des cris de joie et des clameurs venant d'en bas. Il décida donc de se lever et d'un pas nonchalant, se traîna jusqu'à son peignoir. Dans le couloir, les voix étaient plus distinctes: les jumeaux étaient déjà levés, et apparamment Fleur aussi. Curieux, il descendit les marches.

Arrivé dans le salon, il vit ses frères au milieu d'un énorme tas de cadeaux, occupés à ouvrir les leurs. Il en avait presque oublié Noël.  
- Joyeux Noël les gars, leur dit-il.  
Fred et George se retournèrent de concert, et lui firent un clin d'oeil.  
- Toi aussi Ronnie, s'écria Fred en lui jetant un paquet.  
- De notre part à tous les deux, précisa George. On n'avait pas trop d'inspiration cette année mais on s'est dit que c'était utile.  
Ron déballa le cadeau et découvrit, à la fois amusé et écoeuré, un lot de caleçons rouges à coeurs blancs.  
- Bon ça va, je ne regrette pas de vous avoir achetés les mêmes en vert et orange!!!! répondit-il d'un ton moqueur.  
Au même instant, George découvrait le dit paquet.  
- On se les prêtera comme ça! railla Fred.  
Un bruit sourd s'éleva soudain de l'escalier. C'était Bill et Charlie qui faisaient la course pour arriver le premier au pied du sapin.  
- Doucement les garçons, s'égosilla Molly. Vous allez vous faire mal!!  
- Laisse-les s'amuser, c'est Noël dit son mari en lui posant une main sur l'épaule.  
Comme s'il réalisait ce qu'il disait, Arthur regarda sa femme avec insistance, et contre toute attente, l'embrassa fougueusement. Après quelques dizaines de seconde d'apnée, Molly se dégagea:  
- Voyons Tutur, nous n'avons plus 20 ans! rit-elle.

Une fois que tout le monde se fut échangé les voeux, ceux qui ne l'avaient pas encore fait ouvrirent leurs paquets: Harry et Ron s'était offert mutuellement un nouveau Nécessaire à balai; Hermione avait acheté à Harry une belle paire de gants en peau de dragon, et à Ron un livre sur les Canons de Chudley; Ron lui avait acheté une trousse de toilettage pour chats, et Harry un nouveau sac de cours. Chacun eut droit aux éternels pâtés de Molly, accompagné d'un pull, et un énorme oiseau était venu livrer un paquet tout aussi énorme en provenance de Hagrid: environ 20kg de biscuits n'attendaient qu'à être mangés.  
- Je crois que je n'ai jamais été autant gâtée, s'extasia Ginny.  
- Pareil pour moi! dit Harry. Merci encore Arthur et Molly pour tout ce que vous faites pour moi, c'est vraiment...  
- De rien Harry, sourit Arthur. Plus que jamais, tu fais partie de la famille!  
Il regarda sa fille d'un air bienveillant.  
- Jamais je n'aurais espéré un aussi merveilleux petit ami pour ma Ginny chérie!!  
Il donna une affectueuse accolade à Harry, puis partit en direction de ses jumeaux. Hermione en profita pour venir lui parler.  
- Merci, Harry.  
- A toi aussi Hermione! Ces gants me vont à ravir!  
Hermione lui adressa un de ses plus beaux sourires.  
- J'en suis très heureuse. Ton sac est absolument sensationnel, tu sais!  
- Un sac sensationnel pour une fille sensationnelle, répondit Harry.  
Ainsi tout le monde remercia tout le monde; les plus courageux restèrent en bas pour inaugurer leurs cadeaux, les plus fatigués repartirent se coucher un peu. Après un long moment d'hésitation, Ron remonta dans sa chambre, laissant Charlie, les jumeaux et Fleur entamer une partie de Bataille Explosive.

CHAP7

Une fois remonté dans sa chambre, Ron posa ses cadeaux dans un coin hormis le livre d'Hermione, qu'il prit avec lui. Il s'étala sur son lit et observa minutieusement la couverture. Intitulé Les 50 Plus Grands Canons de l'Histoire, il énumérait les cinquante meilleurs joueurs de l'équipe depuis sa création. Quatre pages étaient consacrées à chacun, et les photos, évidemment, bougeaient. C'était un très beau livre, comme on en vendait dans le plus beau rayon de Fleury & Bott...Hermione avait du y laisser une petite fortune! Et lui qui lui avait offert un nécessaire à toilette pour chats...décidément il n'était vraiment pas doué avec les filles...  
Son attention se reporta sur la première page, où était écrit un petit mot. Il reconnut avec plaisir l'écriture d'Hermione:

"Au plus grand gardien de Poudlard,  
Hermione"

- Hermione, dit-il tout haut. Si tu savais comme je...  
- Hem hem, l'interrompit quelqu'un.  
Ron sursauta et se retourna d'un bond. Il n'avait pas entendu Charlie s'approcher ni encore moins rentrer dans sa chambre.  
- Désolé de t'interrompre, dit celui-ci. Mais je cherchais une batte de Quidditch et George m'a dit que tu en avais une.  
- Ouais, grogna le rouquin. Dans mon armoire, là.  
- C'est un joli livre, l'ignora Charlie. C'est Hermione qui te l'a offert, c'est ça non?  
A la fois amusé et agacé, Ron poussa un soupir significatif.  
- Oui c'est elle.  
- Elle fait toujours de beaux cadeaux. Elle m'a offert un livre de potions contre les dragons...  
- D'ailleurs, esquiva Ron. Ta main, comment elle va?  
Charlie la lui montra: un horrible liquide sortait des bandages, accompagné d'une affreuse odeur d'ail macéré.  
- Y'a eu mieux, mais y'a eu pire, soupira-t-il. Tu comptes lui dire quand?  
- De quoi? demanda Ron encore centré sur la main de son frère.  
- Abruti...quand est-ce que tu comptes lui dire que tu l'aimes? C'est bien ce que tu aurais dit si je ne t'avais pas interrompu non?  
Ron ferma les yeux, et se laissa tomber sur le dos. Pourquoi tout le monde lui en parlait? Pourquoi personne ne le laissait tranquille avec ça? Ils voulaient tous le caser ou quoi?  
- Ecoute Ronnie, reprit Charlie. Ce ne sont pas nos affaires, mais on en parle souvent avec les frangins...les choses vont mal ces temps-ci! Tu ne voudrais quand même pas que l'un de vous deux meurre avant que vous n'ayiez vécu un semblant de quelque chose?  
- Tu imagines toujours le pire...  
- Okay, alors disons qu'elle s'embellit de jours en jours, que ses formes ne laissent aucun mec indifférent, pas même tes frères. Un autre va te la prendre, Ron! Et à ce moment-là, tu l'auras bien dans le...  
- Mais comment être sûr qu'elle m'aime? coupa Ron. On n'en sait rien! Si ça se trouve elle se fout de moi, me trouve ridicule, moche, voire même idiot!!  
- Et si elle disait la même chose? Vous n'avancerez jamais, si ça continue! Ecoute Ron, je pense que vous êtes tout prêt du but, alors mets-y un peu du tien aussi...je sais pas, sois plein d'attentions pour elle, va la voir, parle-lui...en gros drague-la ouvertement! T'es un Weasley oui ou non?  
Il se leva, chercha un instant dans l'armoire et en sortit une vieille batte toute cabossée. Il fit mine de partir, mais se retourna une dernière fois vers son frère.  
- Quand j'ai dit qu'elle ne laissait pas tes frères indifférents, j'étais sérieux. Fais gaffe à Fred, il serait prêt à la draguer pour te rendre jaloux et faire avancer les choses.  
Et il claqua la porte.


	5. Chapter 5

Pendant ce temps, une certaine animation régnait dans le salon. Outre la Bataille Explosive qui faisait rage (Fleur avait perdu un quart de sa chevelure), Harry et Hermione débattaient sur un sujet qui tenait à coeur à cette dernière: les Elfes de maison. Durant de longs mois, elle n'en avait plus parlé, jusqu'au jour où elle avait lu dans la Gazette du Sorcier qu'une femme avait torturé toute sa vie ces pauvres créatures, qui l'avaient finalement assassinée. Harry avait beau lui répéter qu'il y avait actuellement des choses plus graves, Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher dans reparler à qui voulait bien l'entendre.

- Non mais tu imagines, Harry? dit-elle. Ils étaient obligés de lui récurer les ongles des pieds!!  
Il soupira, et secoua la tête.  
- Hermione, s'il te plaît...pas aujourd'hui, c'est Noël.  
- Pardon, dit-elle avec une petite moue honteuse.

Quelques instants plus tard, Ginny passa devant eux, échangeant avec Harry un regard des plus évocateurs.  
- Et bien, sourit Hermione. Si Molly avait vu ça...  
Harry leva les sourcils d'un air approbateur.  
- Ca a l'air d'aller, vous deux? s'intéressa Hermione.  
Voila près d'un an qu'ils étaient ensemble, et tout semblait merveilleux pour eux. Chacun paraissait très épris de l'autre, et les disputes étaient quasi inexistantes.  
- Ouaip! répondit Harry avec un immense sourire, les joues légèrement rosées. Mieux que je ne l'aurais immaginé.  
Devant l'expression de son amie, à la fois mêlée d'envie et de curiosité, il comprit qu'elle voulait parler sérieusement avec lui, comme si elle avait besoin de se décharger de quelque chose.  
- Hermione? demanda-t-il.  
- Ecoute Harry, dit-elle. J'aimerais qu'on parle tous les deux. Mais pas ici.  
- Bien sûr! On va faire un tour dehors?  
Comme Hermione acquiesçait, il alla chercher les manteaux et dit au passage à Ginny où il allait. Il déposa un baiser sur son front et rejoignit sa meilleure amie. Presque sûr du sujet de leur future discussion, il ne dit cependant rien et ouvrit la porte. Une faible neige les accueillit dans le jardin.

Ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'à atteindre le bois voisin, où ils aimaient beaucoup paresser l'été, quand la chaleur était difficilement supportable. La neige lui donnait un autre aspect, beaucoup plus solennel et plus propice aux confidences.  
- Alors, risqua Harry. De quoi veux-tu me parler?  
- Je ne sais pas par où commencer...il y a tellement de choses à dire, à demander, j'ai peur d'être trop brusque.  
- On est entre nous, Mione...  
Elle prit une grande inspiration, respira profondemment pendant une minute puis se jeta à l'eau.  
- Tout ceci reste entre nous, Harry, s'il te plaît.  
- Evidemment.  
- Hum, bon. Euh...j'aurais voulu te parler de...  
- De Ron, acheva Harry en souriant.  
Devant l'expression interloquée de la jeune fille, il éclata de rire.  
- Comment tu le sais? demanda-t-elle.  
- Bon sang, Hermione...contrairement à ce que tu penses, je me sers de mes yeux moi!  
Il fallut quelques secondes à Hermione pour reprendre ses esprits. Mais une fois que ce fut fait, elle eut ce regard déterminé qui plaisait tant à Harry.  
- Est-ce que Ron te parle de moi? demanda-t-elle d'un trait.  
Un gros sourire aux lèvres, Harry s'assit sur un vieux tronc d'arbre et l'invita à faire de même. Il la prit dans ses bras, et elle posa sa tête sur son épaule.  
- Oui, il me parle de toi.  
- Beaucoup? En bien ou en mal? De quelle manière?  
Une fois de plus, Harry ne put réprimer un éclat de rire.  
- Il me parle beaucoup de toi, en bien, évidemment. Et si tu veux tout savoir, il parle de toi comme si il rencontrait l'équipe des Canons au complet...il a ce drôle de regard pétillant et il semble ailleurs.  
Hermione prit le temps de bien comprendre ce qu'était en train de lui dire Harry. Surtout, il ne fallait pas s'emballer, se faire de fausses idées. Elle respira profondément.  
- Satisfaite? lui demanda Harry.  
- Oui...non...je n'en sais rien. Dis-moi franchement, Harry: selon toi, est-ce que ça signifie quelque chose?  
De la façon dont ils se tenaient, elle ne pouvait pas voir son visage, mais elle sentit qu'il souriait.  
- Selon moi, dit-il, oui. Et selon ses frères, selon Ginny et Fleur, c'est pareil.  
- Tout le monde en parle? demanda-t-elle horrifiée.  
- Ben ouais, ricana Harry. Mais pour toi, qu'est-ce qu'il en est? Tu éprouves quelque chose pour lui?  
- Bien sûr que oui, affirma Hermione.  
- Quelque chose qui est différent que ce que tu ressens pour moi?  
- Oui.  
- Plus que de l'amitié alors? insista Harry.  
- Oui.  
- Depuis longtemps?  
- Oui.  
- Tu l'aimes?  
- Oui.  
Elle se releva, lui prit la main comme pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle voulait rentrer.  
- Ecoute Hermione, dit Harry. Soit tu vas lui dire dès qu'on rentre, soit tu attends que ce soit lui qui vienne t'en parler, ou alors, et ça c'est le mieux je trouve, tu laisses faire les choses.  
- J'ai peur que ce ne soit pas réciproque, Harry.  
- Tu rigoles? Je ne peux pas te le dire ouvertement car j'aurais le sentiment de le trahir, mais Ron est dans la même situation que toi...  
Sentant ses joues rougir, elle détourna son regard et trouva soudainement fort intéressant un arbre qui penchait légèrement. Harry avait tout compris, et lui ébouriffa amicalement les cheveux, avant d'entamer une bataille de boules de neige qui s'annonçait plutôt ardue.

La discussion qu'il avait eue avec Charlie laissait Ron plus que perplexe. Mais au fond de lui il était convaincu que son aîné avait raison, il éprouvait juste quelques difficultés à se l'avouer. Les Weasley étaient connus pour être d'invétérés dragueurs, et ce depuis plusieurs générations. Pas collectionneurs de filles comme Malefoy et sa bande: certes ils aimaient beaucoup séduire mais restaient toujours très respectueux et leur but n'était pas de coucher avec le maximum de filles en une soirée.  
Seulement Ron semblait faire exception à la règle, à son plus grand malheur. Il était bien trop timide, pas assez sûr de lui, c'était limite s'il ne se trouvait pas moche quelques fois. Il n'avait pas la sensualité de Bill, la force tranquille de Charlie, l'intelligence de Percy, l'humour de Fred et George...rien de ce que les filles appréciaient en somme! Comment une fille comme Hermione pouvait être amoureuse de lui?

Soudain, des paroles de Charlie lui revinrent en tête: " Tu ne voudrais quand même pas que l'un de vous deux meurre avant que vous n'ayiez vécu un semblant de quelque chose?" lui avait dit son frère. Une fois de plus, Ron dut reconnaître qu'il disait vrai. Les Mangemorts pouvaient arriver d'un instant à l'autre et tuer Hermione. Tuer Hermione. Rien qu'à cette pensée, il se sentait défaillir. Jamais il ne la verrait partir. Quitte à mourir pour elle, il la sauverait.  
Ainsi il était prêt à donner sa vie pour elle, mais était terrifié à l'idée de lui dire trois petits mots?  
- Pathétique! dit-il tout haut.  
Il se dirigea vers sa fenêtre, d'où il aperçut deux silhouettes qui menaient un combat effréné de boules de neige. Il rit en les reconnaissant. Harry, son meilleur ami, son 6e frère, son confident...que ferait-il sans lui? Hermione, la belle Hermione, sa meilleure amie, la seule qu'il aimerait jamais.  
Ils semblaient beaucoup s'amuser tous les deux, riant aux éclats, sous l'oeil méprisant de quelques gnomes qui passaient par là. Ron aimait beaucoup quand Hermione se lâchait, quand elle oubliait tout ce qui était études et règlement...peut-être était-ce cela le problème? Elle devait sans doute préférer se consacrer pleinement aux études plutôt que de s'engager dans une relation amoureuse? Ou alors, il n'était pas assez sérieux pour elle?  
Il mit un certain temps à réaliser que ses amis étaient rentrés, et qu'il regardait à présent dans le vide.


	6. Chapter 6

Quelques heures plus tard, tout le monde était de nouveau réuni pour dîner.  
- Il faut finir les restes! Ordonna Molly. Dans une semaine on remet ça!  
Quelques soupirs se firent entendre, mais elle ne sembla pas y prêter attention.  
- J'ai reçu un hibou de Remus, dit Arthur. Il passera demain après-midi avec Tonks!  
Molly acquiesça d'un signe de tête.  
- Ils ont l'air heureux tous les deux non? demanda Fleur.  
- Ils ne refoulent pas leurs sentiments, eux, c'est tout, parvint à marmonner George la bouche pleine.  
Ron haussa un sourcil.  
- Au début Remus ne voulait pas! rappela-t-il.  
Bill eut une moue pensive.  
- Oui, approuva-t-il. George s'est mal exprimé. Ce qu'il voulait dire c'est que Remus a su se rendre compte de ce qu'il ratait...

- Qui veut des biscuits de Hagrid? coupa Ginny.  
Moqueurs, Bill et George montraient Hermione du regard, sous l'oeil rageur de Ron. Heureusement, elle semblait n'avoir rien entendu, discutant activement avec Charlie. Il prit un biscuit, faillit se casser les dents alors finalement le donna à Pattenrond; ce dernier avait le poil luisant et beaucoup plus doux qu'à l'ordinaire. Harry le remarqua aussi.

- Tu as testé le cadeau de Ron, Hermione? demanda-t-il après qu'ils soient sortis de table.  
- Oui, répondit-elle. Il est bien plus beau comme ça, non?  
Les garçons approuvèrent, elle rayonna.  
- Attends que Tonks te voit comme ça!!! dit-elle à son chat. Elle va encore plus t'adorer!  
Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard moqueur. Quand elle parlait à Pattenrond, Hermione était méconnaissable: elle gloussait, lui faisait des papouilles, des "gouzi-gouzi" toutes les dix secondes.  
C'est à cet instant que Fred attaqua.  
- Et bien, Hermione, dit-il d'un ton suave. Est-ce que je pourrais avoir le même traitement que Pattenrond?  
Celle-ci éclata de rire, tout comme Harry.  
- Il faut d'abord te brosser le poil, Fred, dit-elle.  
Ron se retint de rire. Il savait que Fred essayait de le rendre jaloux, mais là c'était complètement naze, et aux yeux des autres c'était simplement une blague de plus.  
- Et il y a de quoi faire, rit-il. Fred, ta pilosité s'est beaucoup développée ces derniers temps!  
- Ouais d'ailleurs c'est pas normal, reconnut Fred. George est quasiment imberbe...quelqu'un a du me faire boire une potion.  
Il regarda autour de lui, l'oeil accusateur.  
- Mais non, fiston, lui dit Arthur. Mon frère était pareil à ton âge. Cela disparaît avec le temps.  
Fred haussa les épaules, puis s'engouffra dans l'escalier. Molly arriva avec quelques tasses de thé dans les mains.  
- Je vous ai préparé ça, les enfants. Moi je monte me coucher, je suis exténuée.  
Elle embrassa tout le monde, et partit à son tour, suivie peu de temps après par son mari.  
Bill, Fleur et Charlie étaient partis passer la soirée chez un vieil ami de la famille qu'ils n'avaient pas vu depuis des années. Il ne restait donc plus que Harry, Ginny, Ron et Hermione sur les canapés. Ils passèrent de longs moments à se rappeler les bons moments de Poudlard, notamment ceux où ils avaient eu le dessus sur Malefoy. Lorsque les douze coups de minuit sonnèrent, Ginny se leva, tenant Harry par la main.  
- Bonne nuit, vous deux, dit-elle à Ron et Hermione. Nous, on va se coucher.  
- C'est ça, railla Ron.  
Harry se pencha et déposa un baiser sur le front d'Hermione, et chuchota à l'oreille de Ron:  
- C'est le moment, mon vieux...  
Puis il lui fit un clin d'oeil et s'empressa de rattraper sa petite amie, déjà partie.  
Ron et Hermione se retrouvèrent donc seuls, face à face sur leur fauteuil respectif.

Hermione jouait toujours avec son chat, et Ron la regardait en silence. Elle était absolument magnifique ce soir là, bien qu'elle fut simplement habillée d'un jean et d'un pull. Ses cheveux détachés encadraient son beau visage, et ses yeux pétillaient de malice. S'il s'écoutait, il irait l'embrasser tout de suite.  
- Rapproche-toi, Ron, lui dit-elle.  
Tiré de sa rêverie, il mit un petit temps à comprendre ce qu'elle lui avait dit.  
- Rapproche toi, répéta-t-elle. On n'a pas besoin de garder un espace comme ça entre nous...enfin à moins que tu y tiennes?  
- Pas du tout, fit-il avec un grand sourire.  
Il se leva donc, et s'installa près d'elle. Avec délice, il sentit son parfum: de la vanille. Il dut se faire violence pour ne pas lui embrasser le cou...il était impressionné par le pouvoir qu'avait Hermione sur lui, c'était tout bonnement incompréhensible.  
Pattenrond quitta les bras d'Hermione pour rejoindre ceux de Ron. Celui-ci se mit machinalement à le caresser.  
- Quand je pense que pendant toute une année il avait l'occasion de tuer Pettigrow et que je l'en empêchais!!! dit-il d'un ton amer.  
Hermione leva les yeux vers lui.  
- Tu-Sais-Qui ne serait peut-être pas encore revenu, reprit-il. Dumbledore serait encore vivant à l'heure qu'il est, et Sirius aussi!  
Hermione prit le visage du rouquin entre ses mains, qui ferma les yeux à ce contact. Elle avait la peau si douce.  
- Ron, dit-elle doucement. Personne ne savait que Croûtard n'était pas un rat!!! Tout le monde est autant responsable que toi!  
- Je sais, répondit-il. Mais parfois je me sens coupable...  
Il croisa le regard d'Hermione, qui le soutint. Elle adorait ses grands yeux. Si elle le regardait encore elle ne pourrait pas résister très longtemps.  
- Il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi, Ron, conclut-elle en détournant les yeux.  
Elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule du jeune homme.  
- J'ai peur, Ron.  
- De quoi? demanda-t-il doucement.  
- Que cette histoire ne s'arrête jamais, que tout le monde y laisse sa vie, que Harry meurre...  
Il commença à lui caresser les cheveux. Il ne les imaginait pas aussi doux.  
- Moi aussi j'ai peur, Hermione, avoua-t-il. Mais je n'ai pas envie de me laisser faire. Je me battrai pour le bien, pour toi, et pour Harry. Je vous protègerai, même si c'est la dernière chose que je dois faire.  
Hermione ne répondit pas. Elle le reconnaissait bien là, courageux et fidèle jusqu'au bout. Elle se sentait en sécurité, là contre celui qu'elle aimait. Entendre sa voix la rassurait, elle serait restée toute la nuit blottie contre lui.  
Pendant un moment qui lui semblait une éternité, il continua à lui caresser la chevelure. Puis sentant que la respiration de son amie était devenue régulière, il comprit qu'elle dormait. Alors il la prit dans ses bras, l'emmena dans sa chambre et la déposa sur son lit. Ses lèvres effleurèrent sa joue, il chuchota un petit "bonne nuit", et referma la porte.


	7. Chapter 7

Quel joli minet! s'extasia Tonks en voyant Pattenrond. Bien brossé et tout...absolument craquant!!  
Elle et Remus était arrivé peu de temps après midi, pour passer le maximum de temps avec la famille Weasley. Remus semblait changé: il n'avait plus cet air mélancolique qui lui était propre, et il riait volontiers aux blagues des jumeaux. L'amour semblait avoir de bons effets sur lui.  
Il discutait avec Arthur du nouveau directeur de l'hôpital Ste-Mangouste, qu'il ne semblait pas porter dans son coeur.  
- C'est un véritable charlatan, s'exclamait-il. Il passe son temps à boire et à courir les femmes! Je me demande comment le Ministère a pu le nommer à un poste aussi important.  
- Il a des relations, tu sais, expliqua Arthur. D'après la rumeur, il aurait sorti Rufus Scrimgeour d'un mauvais pas autrefois.  
- Si Albus Dumbledore avait été Ministre de la magie, tout aurait été bien plus simple, soupira Lupin.  
- La prochaine réunion de l'Ordre est fixée pour quand? demanda Molly.  
- Le 5, je crois, répondit Bill.  
Sa mère soupira.  
- Je vais devoir déplacer mon rendez-vous chez Gringotts, annonça-t-elle.  
- Je peux y aller à ta place, si tu veux? tenta Ginny.  
- N'y pense même pas! rétorquèrent Arthur, Bill et Charlie en même temps.  
Faussement boudeuse, Ginny alla rejoindre Harry et George sur les canapés. Ce dernier essayait de convaincre Harry de lui acheter son dernier produit.  
- Il peut même imiter le cri d'un hibou,disait-il.  
- Désolé George, fit Harry d'un ton faussement navré. Je ne suis pas intéréssé. Essaie plutôt avec Fleur, elle s'étonne d'un rien.  
Une expression avide sur le visage, George se leva et partit vers la cuisine.

Peu de temps après, Ron arriva et prit sa place.  
- Salut les tourtereaux, railla-t-il.  
Harry et Ginny se décollèrent dans un bruit de ventouse. Ginny le regarda d'un air méprisant.  
- Alors? demanda-t-elle rieuse. Toujours célibataire?  
- Toujours.  
Harry regarda Ron, déçu pour lui.  
- Vous ne vous êtes pas disputés quand même? s'informa-t-il.  
- Non, ne t'inquiète pas. On a parlé, c'est tout.  
- Je vois.  
Ron regarda autour de lui, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose. Cela n'échappa pas à sa soeur.  
- Elle est dans la chambre de Fred et George, lui dit-elle.  
- Quoi?  
- Fred lui a demandé de venir voir quelque chose, alors elle y est allée.  
Mais à peine ces mots prononcés, les deux interéssés descendaient et les rejoignaient. Fred ne s'arrêta pas, il adressa un clin d'oeil à Ron en levant le pouce et s'installa à la table auprès de Remus et son père.  
- Vos frères sont vraiment incroyables! dit Hermione à Ron et Ginny. Ils ont énormément d'idées pour leur magasin, c'est fou!  
- Du moment qu'il ne les testent pas sur nous! dit Ginny avant d'embrasser Harry.  
- Tu sais bien que c'est inévitable, répondit Ron.  
A cet instant, un horrible cri strident se fit entendre de la cuisine. Le cri de hibou n'était vraisembablement pas encore au point.


	8. Chapter 8

Les jours qui suivirent, la situation entre Ron et Hermione ne changea pas. Chacun de leur côté, ils refusaient d'admettre l'évidence et étaient persuadés de vivre un amour à sens unique.

Le 31 décembre, le Terrier retrouva l'animation qui l'avait envahi pour Noel: Molly et Fleur s'affairaient aux fourneaux, Ron et Bill dégnomèrent le jardin, Ginny et Hermione décoraient la maison, Harry et Charlie faisaient du rangement et déplaçaient les meubles, tandis que les jumeaux faisaient des allers-retours entre le Terrier et le Chemin de Traverse, revenant à chaque fois les bras plein de farces et attrapes. Arthur quant à lui était au 12, square Grimmaurd avec les membres de l'Ordre afin de régler les dernières affaires avant la soirée. D'ailleurs, Remus, Tonks et Kingsley avaient été invités chez les Weasley.

Ron ne savait pas comment s'habiller. Cela faisait près d'une demi-heure qu'il hésitait entre le costume qu'il avait déjà mis la semaine précédente, et une tenue plus décontractée. Il n'aimait pas vraiment les costumes, mais il craignait de faire trop négligé si tous les autres s'étaient efforcés de bien s'habiller. Alors qu'il allait sortir pour demander l'avis de Harry, quelqu'un frappa et entra.  
- Tiens, mon chéri, lui dit sa mère. Voilà tes vêtements bien repassés! Tu peux les mettre ce soir.  
Elle lui tendit son costume.  
- Tache de ne pas le froisser, cette fois, railla-t-elle en fermant la porte.  
Maintenant, il n'avait plus le choix. Il enfila donc le pantalon noir, la chemise blanche, mit une cravate et endossa la veste qui allait avec. Il n'était absolument pas à l'aise, et se trouvait beaucoup trop coincé. Soupirant de désespoir, il retira sa veste. Déjà libéré d'un grand poids, il ôta également sa cravate; une cravate sans veste, c'était du n'importe quoi! A présent il se trouvait déjà beaucoup plus séduisant. La petite touche finale fut d'ouvrir quelques boutons du col de sa chemise, laissant apparaître le haut de son torse.  
Il s'admirait quand Bill pénétra dans la pièce.  
- Et bien! fit celui-ci, admiratif. Moi qui venais voir si tu t'en sortais, tu m'épates!  
- Ca fait bien? demanda Ron.  
- Tu vas me faire de la concurrence, p'tit frère. Je suis jaloux.  
Il ébouriffa amicalement l'épaisse tignasse de son jeune frère, puis repartit.  
Flatté, Ron ne put s'empêcher de s'avouer qu'habillé de cette manière, il était plutôt pas mal. Il espérait vivement qu'Hermione penserait la même chose.

Quelques minutes plus tard, on frappa de nouveau à sa porte. Quittant à regrets le livre qu'Hermione lui avait offert, il alla ouvrir la porte, et se retrouva nez à nez avec cette dernière.  
- Ta mère nous appelle, presque tout le monde est descendu, explica-t-elle.  
Elle entra dans la pièce, continua de parler, mais Ron ne l'entendait pas. Il la regardait, de haut en bas, de gauche à droite, en diagonale...à Noël elle était déjà sublime, mais là! Il n'y avait pas de mots pour la décrire: belle, magnifique, canon, éblouissante, superbe...des mots trop insignifiants pour elle. Elle était vêtue d'une jolie robe bleue marine, fendue jusqu'en haut de la cuisse droite, sublimée par un décolleté assez profond. Ses cheveux étaient superbement coiffés et relevés sur sa tête. Le rouquin en avait presque le souffle coupé.  
- Oh, Ron, sourit-elle. Je n'ai pas remarqué tout de suite, mais...tu es vraiment très beau!  
Ses joues rosirent légèrement. Elle ne faisait pas souvent ce genre de compliments, encore moins à Ron. Seulement elle n'avait pas pu s'emêcher de lui dire combien elle le trouvait superbe.  
- Euh...je...merci, bredouilla-t-il.  
- Et moi? demanda-t-elle anxieuse. Tu me trouves comment?  
Les mots s'échappèrent de la bouche du jeune homme sans qu'il ait pu les contrôler.  
- Absolument divine.  
Hermione rougit de plus belle et baissa les yeux.  
- Merci, Ron. J'espérais vraiment que ça te plairait.  
- Ah oui? sourit-il. Et bien, une fois de plus vous avez réussi ce que vous avez entrepris, Miss Granger.  
Inconsciemment, ils se rapprochaient. Ils ne souriaient plus, car l'instant était trop important pour cela. Il lui caressait la joue, elle plongeait ses yeux dans les siens. Chacun avait envie de se jeter sur l'autre, mais éprouvait aussi le besoin de faire durer ce moment, de ne pas briser ce silence si significatif. Hermione rapprocha son visage de celui de Ron, qui avança ses lèvres. A présent, il n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de celles d'Hermione. Il allait réaliser ce dont il rêvait depuis des mois, il allait l'embrasser, là dans sa chambre, alors qu'elle était plus sexy que jamais. Il posa ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune fille et...  
- Roooooooon???? Hermiooooooone?? cria Molly d'en bas. On vous attend!!  
A la fois amusés et dégoûtés, ils obéirent à Mme Weasley et rejoignirent les autres.


	9. Chapter 9

- Oh comme ça sent bon! dit une voix grave.  
- Kingsley!! l'accueillit Molly.  
Ils s'étreignirent.  
- Comme c'est bon de te revoir! lui dit-elle.  
- Ca me fait plaisir aussi, assura le sorcier noir.  
Tout le monde était réuni dans le salon. Les uns admiraient les autres, chacun ayant sorti le grand jeu.  
- Dis donc, Hermione! siffla Charlie. Ca devrait être interdit d'être aussi canon!  
Hermione marmonna un merci en rougissant. Ron pensa avec jalousie qu'effectivement cela devrait être interdit.  
Les jumeaux se faufilèrent jusqu'à lui et lui chuchotèrent à l'oreille:

- Bon sang, Ron! Si ce soir tu en es toujours au même point, t'es vraiment un gros naze!  
- C'est une vraie bombe sexuelle!!! exulta Fred.  
- C'est bon arrête de baver, répliqua-t-il.  
Ron était plus que jamais troublé, et se demandait ce qu'il avait bien pu faire à sa mère pour qu'elle ait cette manie de crier comme ça. Ils étaient vraiment tout près du but...

La soirée se déroulait aussi bien que prévu, tout le monde passait un bon moment. Après avoir engloutit tout ce qu'il pouvait, chacun se détendit, rit avec les autres ou dansait sur la piste spécialement aménagée. Remus et Molly se défoulèrent sur un tango endiablé, accompagnés de Fred et George.  
Harry et Ginny étaient tendrement enlacés à leur place habituelle, à savoir le canapé, beaucoup trop occupés à s'embrasser pour rire aux pitreries des jumeaux.  
Hermione, elle, était dehors. Malgré le froid, elle avait besoin de prendre l'air: elle avait beaucoup trop chaud à l'intérieur. Songeuse, elle repensait à ce qui s'était passé dans la chambre de Ron. Ils avaient failli s'embrasser...elle aurait tellement aimé que cela se produise! Sentir enfin les lèvres de Ron sur les siennes, être dans ses bras, se sentir aimée, désirée...arriveraient-ils un jour à se déclarer? Des cris stridents la tirèrent de ses pensées: minuit avait sonné et tout le monde s'échangeait les traditionnels "Bonne année! Bonne santé!". Elle décida donc de rentrer afin de transmettre également ses voeux. A peine eut-elle mit le pied dans la maison, qu'elle tomba sur Ron. Le visage du jeune homme s'éclaira en la voyant.  
- Bonne année, Hermione dit-il en s'approchant.  
- Bonne année, Ron.  
Aucun des deux ne savaient quoi faire: l'embrasser sur la joue ou sur la bouche? Soudain, sans réfléchir, Hermione déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de Ron, puis partit rapidement retrouver les autres. Ron, ébahi, resta sur place le temps de reprendre ses esprits.

Lorsqu'il retourna dans le salon, Fred et George lui courrurent après afin de l'embrasser. Ayant réussi à les semer, il chercha Hermione des yeux, et la trouva en train de danser un slow avec Harry, tout comme Bill et Fleur, Charlie et Molly, Ginny et Kingsley, et Tonks et Arthur. Lorsqu'elle le vit en train de la regarder, Hermione fit un grand sourire à Ron, qui ne put s'empêcher de le lui rendre.  
- Comme tu es belle...dit-il tout haut.


	10. Chapter 10

Les heures passaient et Ron restait là à la regarder danser. Un slow avec Harry, un rock avec George, une salsa avec Charlie, un tango avec Fred, une valse avec Remus, un zouk avec Bill...on avait beau lui parler, Ron n'entendait rien. Tout ce qui comptait en cet instant, c'était de la voir, de l'admirer, observer ses jolies formes se trémousser différemment selon la danse. Il aurait pu la regarder ainsi toute sa vie.

Aux dernières heures de la nuit, il ne restait plus grand monde: lui rêveur sur son canapé, Bill, et Charlie et Hermione, infatiguables danseurs.  
Lorsque Charlie se sentit enfin à plat, il rejoignit Bill qui s'endormait presque sur sa chaise. Hermione se laissa tomber auprès de Ron.  
Celui-ci se leva brutalement, sous l'oeil incrédule de son amie. D'un coup de baguette, il changea la musique: le rock fit place à un slow langoureux. Lentement, le rouquin s'approcha de la jeune fille, qui souriait. Elle le trouvait tellement beau dans cette simple chemise.  
- M'accordes-tu cette danse? demanda-t-il en tendant la main.  
Sans répondre, Hermione mit sa main dans la sienne. Leurs regards se croisèrent et ne séparèrent plus.

Observant la scène et devinant la suite, Charlie donna un coup de coude à Bill, qui sourit. D'un commun accord, ils décidèrent de monter, pour laisser seuls les deux jeunes. Ainsi Ron et Hermione se retrouvèrent seuls dans le grand salon, en cet instant qui n'appartenait plus qu'à eux.  
Les bras autour du cou de Ron, les mains dans le creux des reins d'Hermione, chacun sentant le souffle de l'autre sur son visage, les corps plus proches que jamais. Une sensation étrange s'emparait d'eux, comme du soulagement mêlé à de l'angoisse et du désir. N'en pouvant plus, Ron enfouit son visage dans le cou d'Hermione, qu'il sentit frissonner. Il reconnut l'habituelle odeur de vanille, et cela le rendit fou: il voulait goûter sa peau, la croquer, la couvrir de baisers...Alors, n'écoutant que son instinct, il déposa un léger baiser sur sa peau. Il attendit une réaction, qui ne vint pas, alors il recommença.  
Hermione, elle, se croyait en plein rêve. Pour se persuader du contraire, elle le serrait fort, comme si le fait de le relâcher la ramènerait à la réalité. Il fallait qu'il continue, alors elle ne dit rien, et il comprit.  
Lentement, il remonta sur ses joues, puis jusqu'à son front, et redescendit sur son joli nez. Il savourait chaque cm² de la peau d'Hermione, qui adorait ce contact. Il arriva finalement au niveau de ses lèvres, instant qu'il attendait depuis des mois. Avec douceur, il en prit une entre les siennes, puis l'autre et enfin les deux ensemble. Elle répondit à ce baiser, de la même façon. Puis leurs bouches s'entrouvrirent, et leurs langues se rencontrèrent. Lentement, chacune explorait l'autre...le baiser devint plus passionné, elle passait la main dans ses cheveux, il la maintenait contre lui. Après plusieurs minutes de fusion, il s'écarta à contrecoeur pour la regarder.  
- Tu es si jolie, murmura-t-il en lui caressant la joue. Si intelligente, si drôle, si géniale...je suis désolé Hermione.  
- De quoi? demanda-t-elle soudainement anxieuse.  
- De ne pas avoir osé le faire avant.  
Il l'embrassa délicatement, puis elle se dégagea avec douceur.  
- J'en suis autant coupable que toi, dit-elle.  
A nouveau, leurs bouches s'unirent. Ron trouvait cela tellement bon, il n'avait pas du tout envie de s'arrêter, il voulait rester là à l'embrasser jusqu'au matin. Mais il réalisa aussi qu'il devait lui dire ce qu'il ressentait, sinon cela n'avait aucun sens. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il se dégagea et s'empara des mains d'Hermione.  
- Je t'aime, lui dit-il dans un murmure à peine audible.

Bien qu'à présent elle n'en doutait plus, Hermione fut très surprise d'entendre ces mots sortir de la bouche de Ron. Il avait osé lui avouer, et ce avant elle. Mais ce qui la troublait le plus, c'était la façon dont il l'avait dit, si sûr de lui, avec ce regard si intense...  
Avec délice, elle se répéta plusieurs fois ces trois mots.  
Ron lui ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi ne répondait-elle pas? Elle ne l'aimait donc pas? Tout le monde s'était trompé à leur sujet?  
- Hermione, commença-t-il.  
Elle le fit taire en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres.  
- Ecoute-moi Ron, supplia-t-elle.  
Mortifié, il se figea, prêt à encaisser sa défaite.  
- Parfois, tu manques affreusement de tact, dit-elle. Tu n'arrives pas à trouver les mots justes, alors tu agis sans réfléchir. Tes réactions sont parfois ridicules, mais elles sont sincères et spontanées. Tu n'es pas souvent sûr de toi, mais quand tu l'es, comme ce soir, c'est absolument renversant.  
Un sourire s'étira sur les lèvres du rouquin. Il n'était pas vraiment sûr de lui, c'était plutôt son instinct qui le guidait...  
- Tu es courageux, loyal, obstiné...et à tomber.  
Le sourire de Ron atteignit ses oreilles brûlantes.  
- Tes qualités, tes défauts, reprit Hermione, j'aime tout chez toi. Dès que je te vois, dès que tu me regardes comme tu le fais actuellement, dès que tu me frôles, je fonds littéralement.  
Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa amoureusement.  
- Je suis totalement folle de toi, Ronald Weasley.  
La délivrance. Ils l'avaient dit et entendu tous les deux. Ils se sentaient libérés d'un poids énorme, et écrasés par une joie intense. C'était la plus belle soirée de leur vie.  
- On monte? demanda Hermione après de longues minutes passées à s'embrasser.  
Ron ne répondit pas. Il la prit dans ses bras, plongea ses yeux dans les siens et admira encore une fois son visage.  
Dans une scène digne des plus grands contes de fée, il la porta jusqu'à sa chambre.


End file.
